Jiyuu no Tattoiinochi
by Yui Akiko
Summary: To face reality, you must face the past. New origanization has awaken, this time they want the Heero's head.


Akiko Yui's - Jiyuu no Tattoiinochi   
  
Warning: There is some words and thoughts in Japanese, Manx and English. I`m not particually fluent enough in English to keep writing in one language without switching over. I`m sorry if there is an inconviance. Remember, you will be able to understand some dialoge.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't live in Japan, so, no I don't own Gundam Wing. Hell, I can't even speak Nippongo without switching into Manx. Does that help? I own some charaters, and hell, they don't even belong to me fully. Gomen...  
  
  
  
C1 - Gakusetsu  
  
The stars glittered the night sky in other parts of the world. Where little wishes were cast to one particualar star and that star will forever hold it's wish. Unfortantly, no stars shone here. All wishes were cast to the broken buildings and the forever scorched skies. All hopes were cast to nothing.   
  
"Taki?" A voice rang out in the darkness. "Taki, are ye' there?" A teenager was in the corner, bleeding on his face. "Oh my god, what happened?"  
  
Taki simply pointed his middle finger at her. "Fuck you."   
  
  
  
In space, there was 1 pilot tracking aginist the fire the broke out in space. This fire was a new terrorist group called Jiyuuzanshi. From what Wind could figure out, that was the new origanization called themselves. Tracking down where their new target will be, but no sucess. 'Damn it. Where?' Pressing the vid-phone, he called back to headquarters. "This is Wind, No sucess here."  
  
"Rodger that Wind, we'll continue to search for new clues. Out."   
  
'Shiu c'raad vel?¹' Wind thought.  
  
  
  
Deep in the underground headquaters of Ynnyd casherick Carrickgeinnee, a teen sat infront of a computer hacking into high security programmes. A small smirk creeped up on his face, but vanished quickly. "I found the next target."  
  
"Huh? Already? Man, I should have known." Another boy looked over his shoulders. "Where's it at, Heero?"  
  
Heero never looked up once from the screen - "Outskirts of Sanq Kingdom." was the reply.   
  
"Wha? Man, that's fuckin' new. Damn, who's the targert?" The other teen asked.  
  
Heero looked up. "Doesn't say."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back to where the stars hardly shine, two teens are seen to be what is called look out. A old man and a girl walked up to the steps of the last standing building of Dorraghey Ard-valley. The two teens nodded to each other and signel the man to stop.  
  
"Cre vel nyghtanys?" The teen guards asked. The old man and the girl looked dumbfound. "I said, what do you want?"  
  
The old man stood more straighter and answered. "We are here to see Taki Ray."  
  
The guards looked at each other and took out their pistols. "Taki Ray is not part of this parliment. Get out."  
  
The girl looked at her watch and walked off. Flipping on the comunications, she spoked. "The target has been taken over. I repeat, the Jiyuuzanshi have taken over the parliment of Dorraghey Ard-valley."  
  
"Rodger that Muirgel. Out." The voice from the intercom said.  
  
Muirgel pressed her lips together in a thin line. 'I get no thanks? Sheesh.'   
  
  
  
Wind docked his craft on the L4 Colony, he got out and looked around. Spotting every detail and every person was a possible suspect in his mind. Heero and several other teens were standing awaiting for Wind.  
  
"Zechs...."  
  
. . . . . . . . . .  
  
~ N o t e s I m r a a g h y n Z a k k i ~  
  
DAMN! THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT!  
  
  
  
o: Jiyuuzanshi means Death of Freedom. You could write it out as Jiyuu no Zanshi, but I don't really know that particual word. My little sister does. So if grammar incorrect, blame her.  
  
¹: Shiu c'raad vel? :: Where are you?  
  
Carrickgeinnee and Sandrock mean the same thing. When I wrote this at first, I always heard Sandrock known as Carrickgeinnee, but obviously they mean the same. (Thank God for English fansites.)  
  
~ Reveiw if you want. I frankly don't care. 


End file.
